


Mega World

by MockeryLloyd



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Race Against Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockeryLloyd/pseuds/MockeryLloyd
Summary: 32 years have gone by...The war was over. Man and Machine can finally coexist in peace.Until suddenly, a discarded piece of machinery created by Dr. Horace Lee himself, Vega, has risen from the ashes and rubble to reclaim something that was lost years ago - power over humans.Vega's quest for power has been brought to the attention of the now retired Mega Man, who was a vessel required to awaken Winslet, a Mechaniloid.On their journey to stop Vega from unleashing evil onto Mega City, join Rush and the gang on their adventure to save the world... Mostly.





	Mega World

**Author's Note:**

> So I just mashed a few universes together to create something unique and out of the ordinary. 
> 
> I would also like to point out that this fanfic was inspired by "Rock & Rule" and "Scoob!".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vega searches for the required soul, yet she tries another laboratory to find.

The War was over...  
Man and Machine can finally coexist in peace...

While 32 years of everlasting peace were a blessing to all of society, one stands against this very idea of good faith. One of Dr. Horace Lee's discarded Robots, Vega, was not very pleased with this new world order.  
With huge beliefs of societal power over humans, her plans were to force all machines to run AWOL on humankind. Unfortunately, having all the required supplements for such dream to come true, Vega was required one more tool to fulfill this belief - one pure soul.

Havingdone research on Robot history, one peculiar page had stolen her attention - Winslet, an Astral Mechaniloid created by the finest hands of primitive beings.

-

They had been all over Mega City, searching for the purest of Robots to lure into their dark Cult to summon Winslet, with little to no results at all during this operation. Vega had travelled far and wide with three of her underlings, searching for a pure soul.  
The day had sunken into night, the moon already visible and smiling down on Mega City. Outside of a laboratory, Vega had been broodingly idle while Viper threw each suitcase into the trunk of their limousine.

Viper, turning to Prey and Willow, casted a disappoint sneer. "That should be the last of it," she spoke, her voice a deep undertone.

"You think Vega will ever find a pure soul?" Prey asked.

"No!" Viper hissed, "and she won't at this rate!"

Turning to end this mindless chatter, Vega turned to face the emaciated, scrawny Android. "Viper," she rasped, "one more Professor."

"But, boss-"

"Now."

Preparing the limousine for further driving, Viper speeds off into the night at the speed of sound. Meanwhile, Vega sat silently in the backseat, staring and conversing with a supercomputer placed on the back.

The entire inside of the vehicle was pitched into deep blackness, with the exception of the Computer's ominous, bright glow emanating from its screen.

"Present to me the armageddon key," Vega demanded, her voice a coarse husk. The Aura before her transformed into a flash of red and dark blue, swirling in small twists of a triangle.

"Your chances of finding the tool to Winslet's resurrection are slim, Vega," the Computer's automated, male voice spoke through its enhanced speakers.

As this infuriated Vega, she hissed out a small puff of smoke, and yells, "stop!!", causing Viper to halt the vehicle.

"Not you, you dolt!" She growled at the android and kept driving. Vega faced the screen of the supercomputer, sighing a breath of disappointment. Getting to Dr. Light's laboratory didn't seem faraway, but from where they are heading, it seems fair that this would be a long time.  
"The legendary Blue Never will be pleased to see me..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again.  
> I'm hopefully willing to point out that while you are not very excited to see this story come out, I would like to come forward and confess - as much as I enjoy writing this story, there will be a slight chance that I would put it on hiatus. Why?  
> Because of the global pandemic, school, and life in general. 
> 
> So, as of October 9, 2020, this story will be updated in Fridays only.


End file.
